Dead Quest
by Storimus
Summary: [Post HoO] Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, has died, saving the world, as well as the gods. But well, he IS dead, so... There is a good part though! He gets to see his dead friends! Like Silena, Beckendorf, Zoë, Bianca... The list can go on and on. But when they meet, the God of Death wants a quest. A special one. Because they're all dead. Light language
1. Dead

Hello, dear readers. I'm Percy Jackson. And I have no idea why I told you my name, cause you already knew. You also knew my story. Or at least until the end of the second war. Yea, that was kinda hard, but you'll see.

Flashback:

I was slashing my way through monsters to Gaia. I caught a monster approaching me from my back, so I spinned and caught not only that monster, but also a a empousai the was running torwards me.

When I got to Gaia, she turned to me and, without moving a finger, two earthen arms erupted from the ground. As I looked better, I saw two faces on top of those arms. Even though you could only see the faces, (well the two were gagged with earth – they must have a taste of earth in their mouthes, eew!) I could clearly recognize them. One of them was my mom, and the other one was Paul.

Crap, I thought.

"Percy Jackson. I admire your endurance and loyalty, but I sincerely want to kill you. Since I am a goddess, I now make your parents fully immortal and am gonna kill you, Kay?" Gaia asked.

Before I could do anything, the earthen hands shifted and started glowing gold. When they stopped they disappeared.

I looked at Gaia expecting to see an either smug or happy face, but in turn, I saw a stoic one, as if she was just eager to see my expression. Full of rage, I ran to Gaia and drove Riptide through her chest. But in response, Gaia shook her head and calmly said:

"Oh come on, Percy Jackson, I am literally made of earth, you can't just stab me and expect me to die", she said in a tone that clearly said 'duuuuh'.

Then frustrated, used something that I promised myself I wouldn't do. But hey, it was an emergency, so... why not? What I did was look deep within me, what made me be the Son of Poseidon. The immense power over the seas that lies in me. The same power that I used at Mount Helens. After a second, I was gagging. Then, I got the feeling that I have when I am underwater; I felt immense pressure everywhere in my body. Then I heard the sound of water running. Then I saw a current of water coming to me from all directions at incredible speed. As for the monsters, instead of drowning, they dissolved to golden dust whenever they touched the water. To my relieve, nothing happened to the campers. This went on for about a minute, before almost every monster in the field was gone. The ones that weren't were soon enough killed by the campers. We had won against the monsters, but Gaia herself wasn't sleeping yet and I was exhausted on my knees.

"Bravo, Percy Jackson. I like your efforts, but they were in vane. Everything would have gone much better for both of us if you had joined me. But well you can't stop me from killing you now", she announced.

Her hand stretched and shifted so it had the shape of a blade. She slowly walked to me, and raised the blade so it was horizontally leveled with my neck. I looked up and saw Annabeth running towards me. Gaia stretched her other arm taking the form of a branch like Groot and stabbed Annabeth. Before I could scream, Gaia quickly pushed her arm-blade against my neck.

Line Break (Flashback ends)

"Percy Jackson, Bane of Giants, Titans monsters, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera" Charon said, clearly bored. "So, you finally died. Way to go, hero of Olympus", he added sarcastically.

"Just have the drachma". I gave him a drachma and he nodded. I was at the entrance to the Underworld in DOA Studios. I must've been teleported here when I died. I now looked like a cave. Another boat slid from a tunnel to my left. I got on the boat and waited until I got to Asphodel. It was a creepy sight, and the sky was a sort of mix with dark and light red, and black. After that, the boat had left me at the end of the queue of Asphodel. Again, I waited for what felt like an eternity.

"Percy Jackson. Many titles; not gonna name them all. You helped with Gaia, killed Kronos, many Giants and several Titans. Elysium", Minos simply told me with a stoic face. "What a pity you can't be with your girlfrien–" he got cut off my me:

"What?! What do you mean I can't be with Annabeth?!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, she got in Punishment, you didn't know?"

Before I could ask further, I found myself in front of a white house. I felt something in my hand and saw that it was some keys and a note.

Percy Jackson: Olympia Street, 21, it read. I was at the end of a steet. To my right was a park with kids playing all over the place. To my left was the rest of the street with about ten other houses next to mine.

I was walking to the door when I heard a voice.

"Percy?" I turned around and saw a familiar face looking at me as if I was a ghost, which in fact, I sort of was. I immediately recognized the face as Charles Beckendorf, once head of the Hephaestus cabin.

"Beck?" I asked surprised. Of course! Being dead might not be as boring as I thought. Now I could see him, Silena, Zoë, Bianca, and many more.

"How are you man? How did you die?", Beckendorf asked. I finished opening the door and took a step inside.

"Come in, I'll explain", I told him.

I got in the house, and it was much bigger than it looked like from the outside. To the right was the living room with a dining table, left of that a kitchen and in front of the front door stairs that led up. I went to the table and sat down. He quickly followed and I told him what had happened since he died, skipping some parts that he likely already knew. After that, I asked him:

"How do I get to Hades' palace?"

"Go out, turn right, walk about a mile, why?"

"I have to ask Hades about Annabeth", I told him.

"Why, did she die too?"

"Yes, Minos... He told me she went to the Fields of Punishment", I said trying to stay with a stoic expression.

"Ooh, that must hurt. I'll see you later, kay?" I nodded. "Well bye then". With that, he left.

I decided to explore the house later and go see my uncle now.

Following Beckendorf's directions I was at the palace after ten minutes. I stood in front of a 80 foot high black colored castle. After waiting, fury came flying.

"What brings you here demigod?", it asked with its rasping voice.

"I need to see uncle Hades", I replied annoyed. The fury looked thoughtful for a second before it flew away as the giant doors of the palace opened. As soon as I stepped in, I was teleported to Hades' throne room. It was a big dark place with dimly lit candles all over the place. In front of me was Hades' throne which was black and seemed to be made of obsidian. It had skulls and images of dead people as decoration.

"So, nephew, what brings you here?" Hades asked from his throne.

"Why is Annabeth in the Fields of Punishment?", I asked, getting straight to the point, as if reading my mind, Hades said:

"Always straight to the point, huh, nephew?"

I just kept staring at him until he sighed and said:

"Look, nephew, Annabeth was another pawn of Gaia's game. She accepted a deal. She worked for Gaia. But she never wanted to hurt you, though. That's why she got herself killed". I just stood there for a minute assimilating what my uncle just had told me. Annabeth worked for Gaia? So she betrayed me? Not only me, but whole Olympus.

But wait, a part of me said. She was being played with, Gaia manipulated her. This was the part of me that desperately wanted that Annabeth never had had bad intentions.

But she knew that she was only a pawn and did it anyway, the untrusting part of me said. I stood there thinking, I would've stood there longer if it wasn't for Hades who just flashed me to my bed in my house.

Damn, you Annabeth, you make things so difficult, was my last thought before I drifted to sleep.

A/N: So, that's Dead Quest. Since no one answered to the poll on KL, I wrote it anyway. Don't worry there is a chance that I might still update it, so... I was just messing with some ideas. If I get any positivity from you I will update more often on both stories. I am gonna put Norse pantheon and the big bad will be H... wait no spoilers. I'm sure you can figure it out. And Magnus Chase will definitely be coming. Review if you want it to be Peranca, Perzoe, or both as a threesome. That said, till next chapter.


	2. Elysium

A/N: Thanks guys, I already have some likes (not so many, but I'm gonna write anyway) and follows I only got one review about the pairing so if no one else reviews or PMs then... yeah that will be it. Soo here's chap 2:

I woke up the next day on my bed in Elysium with my clothes still on. The first thing that I did was stand up and look through my wardrobe. Although it wasn't gigantic, when I opened it it felt as though there fit everything in it. On the floor was everything from boots to high heels to normal shoes (duh). I found almost every type of clothing I could think of, and just took some jeans and a orange polo shirt.

After changing, I searched for the bathroom and took a shower and brushed. Then, I went eat a really quick breakfast, and of course, went out.

It was just the right temperature. 60F, I saw kids playing on playgrounds all over the place. I lived at the end of the street and could see other families getting out of their houses and sighed.

Damn, Annabeth. You make life so difficult, I thought. Well, you make DEATH so difficult.

"Hey Percy!" I heard a voice say to my right.

"Beckendorf", I greeted. The son of Hephaestus was standing in front of the house in front of mine.

"Come! The rest are waiting for you!" He turned and I followed him to a park. He walked over to a bank where I saw four people more sitting on it. As I got closer he recognized them as Silena Beauregard, and the two hunters I accidentally got killed: Zoë Nightshade, his cousin, Bianca di Angelo and another little figure I couldn't recognize.

As I got to them, Silena stood up and went to hug me. After we broke apart, there was an awkward silence between Zoë, Bianca and me.

As is reading my mind, Zoë told me:

"Don't worry, Perseus; I hold no grudge against you", Zoë said.

Then Bianca said:

"Percy, don't blame yourself for my death. It's okay".

I nodded and looked at the other one. It was a girl. She looked about nine and had beautiful silver eyes and thick auburn hair.

"What's your name?", I asked her as sweetly as I could.

"I'm Artemisia and I'm nine", she said shyly, hiding a bit after Silena's leg.

I turned to Bianca.

"She's the daughter of Artemis. Artemis... killed both her and her father blaming them for having a daughter and tricking her into breaking her oath", she almost whispered to me.

I looked at Zoë expecting some expression to her former mistress killing an innocent girl.

"I don't like mommy", Artemisia muttered.

"Percy, who else died in the war?", Bianca asked, changing the subject.

I just sat on the bank and began catching up with my long-dead friends:

"Travis Stoll, Annabeth-" I was going to go on with the long list of people that I remembered seeing die, but was interrupted by Silena when she asked:

"Well, where is she?"

My face immediately fell down and responded in a sad tone:

"She's... in the Fields of Punishment".

"Excuse me what?" Zoë asked intrigued. "That girl never did anything bad".

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"She... Betrayed us, to Gaia". Before anyone could say anything, I quickly added: "But I'm sure she either had a good reason or she just didn't know what she was doing". Then I relaxed my face which now clearly told them that I was changing the subject and didn't want to talk about it anymore. They sighed and relaxed their brows too.

Line Break:

"We'll be going home now", Beckendorf told us.

"Yeah, it's already nine, we should be going", Silena agreed.

"Kay, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow", I said. We had been talking for the whole day now. We had lunched at the Big Belly Burger and had been catching up. Almost everyone went to their respective houses (or in Zoë's case, she went to a camp in the woods). Bianca and me stayed after.

"Look, Percy, you don't have to hurt because of my death. I don't blame you, okay?" She told me, with worry visible in her face.

"No! Look Bianca. It's not that I blame myself for your death. I blame myself for yours, Zoë's, Travis', Annabeth's, and countless other demigods that died because of me", I told her. Actually, I DO blame myself for her death, but I don't want her to know that. Besides, what I just said was true. There were too many demigods who had died because of me. And, while I didn't really hurt because of it, it's not like I didn't CARE for these demigods.

"You didn't do anything, Percy; you didn't start the war, nor could you stop these demigods from dying. IT'S. NOT. YOUR. FAULT". She said the last sentence more sternly. "I'm going home now". She walked away.

She's right, I thought. With that thought, I went home, to my room and went sleep.

Line Break

Screams. Screams was the only thing you hear when you go there. Along with the sound that fire makes, or explosions.

The girl was running through the Fields, where now and then would come down things like lightning bolts and pineapple-granades. But the girl was dead, so she couldn't die again. She would just be burnt or made a bloody mess. After running back and forth multiple times, she walked exhausted to a now open metal door where a tall man stood waiting.

"Now, your repent". He said casually.

The man led her to the palace that was in front of them and went down the stairs that were in the entrance. Down there, were the Rooms of Punishment, or how the man liked to call it, the Room of Repent. There were eight long chains strapped to every corner of the room with handcuffs at the end of them and two levers next to the door.

The girl obediently went to the center of the room and the man put the handcuffs on. The man went to the levers and pulled one. As he did it, all the chains tensed and left the girl hanging in the middle of the room. Then, the man pulled the other lever. Suddenly millions of tiny lightning bolts came flowing through the chains and met with the girl. This went so for about two minutes. Then it stopped. When there were no more lightning bolts, a snake came from the chain of an upper corner. It slithered until it was leveled with the girls neck and then bit on it. The girl tried not to scream, but it was just so painful; not only the feeling of four long fangs ripping your skin and going through your flesh, but also the venom that caused pain flow through her neck, all the way through her body. Then, the girl passed out.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth Chase", the man whispered.

A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger, but yeah... And yes, I'll try to make the chapters longer I would like them to be about 3k, but that would take too long as I don't have much time. So I let you choose. Long updates, or frequent updates?


	3. Dead Quest

Sooo, hello dear readers. Here's Percy Jackson again. The dead guy? Yeah that one. Soo not many things have been going on. I've been dead for a week now and I would LOOOVE to EVER do something productive in my death again. I would just hang out with Beckendorf, with Silena, Bianca, or all three. Zoë was nowhere to be seen. But nobody really cares. She always was cold to... well, everyone. Always with the dead hunters doing things in the forest as hunting and... whatever other things the hunters did. She just really misses them, so she would do everything the hunt did waiting until a hunter died so she would join Zoë. I don't blame her for that.

Anyway, back to MEEEEE.

Life here is... Good. I don't know how to put it else. It's good. No wars either which is nice. It was paradise. No jobs, and the food appears in the smart fridges. But I didn't stop my training. U-uh nope. I might need it someday. And on that I was right.

I was walking out of McDonalds when I got an iMessage that said:

'Come to the palace now '

"What the?" I asked myself. Since there were no monsters in Elysium, there was no problem with having a phone now. But there was only a phone number that I didn't recognize. I immediately went to the front door of Hades' palace. I found no one, but I waited anyway. Maybe this was a trap. All thoughts of this being an ambush went away when I was Beckendorf and Silena come too.

"Man what happened here, why did you call me?", he asked me. Now I was really confused.

"Dude I didn't call you for anything. I thought YOU called me". Beckendorf now had a confused face too but couldn't say anything when I heard another two voices after me.

"Hi guys. So, what's up?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, why did you call us?", Zoë asked.

"I... didn't call you, we thought it might be you". I said.

Before anyone could say anything, a voice announced:

"Actually, I called you here". It said. It took me a second to recognize the voice. Then, the unmistakable silhouette of the Lord of the Dead walked out of a shadow.

"Uncle Hades", I greeted. Zoë, Beckendorf and Silena bowed. Bianca and me just stood there knowing that there was no need to.

"Okay fine but what's with the emojis?", I asked with a face that clearly said: WTF?

"I'm sorry, didn't I express, myself correctly with the multiple emoticons?", he asked confused.

"No!", everyone except Zoë yelled in unison.

"Anyway, uh, come with me". He walked in the palace and went to the living room. It was dark with the only font of light being a chimney next to the couch and seat. He calmly walked to the seat. He sat down and we sat down on the couch in front of it. His casual expression changed to a gloomy, worried and serious face all at once.

"So, I called you here cause I have a mission for you".

"But we're dead. We aren't supposed to be going on quests! This was supposed to be our time so settle down and calm down!", I said quickly.

The others nodded in agreement, but Hades continued.

"Guys, if you don't stop this, it might mean the end of the world". He said trying to remain calm.

This seemed to get my attention as I nodded slowly. He proceeded.

"We have caught a demigod. A... how to say this... quite powerful demigod. I want you to hunt him down". He shot a glance at Zoë. "I'm afraid but I can't tell you more. Since the ancient laws forbid me to have constant contact with mortals, I can't tell you more". He said slowly.

"Oh, so Zeus doesn't tell us what exactly we are hunt, something that could destroy the world, just to follow the Ancient Laws that HE made?!", I was no practically yelling.

"Calm down, Perseus", Zoë told me with a stern voice. Normally I wouldn't care if she commanded me something, but now, for some reason, I did what she told me, and calmed down.

"Who's demigod is this?", Zoë asked.

Hades put on an even MORE worried voice.

"That's the problem: we don't know. All we know is that he's not ours". With this, everyone's face fell down.

"What about the Norse guys. Or the Egyptian?". I asked. Oops, I thought. They weren't supposed to know. I had met some Egyptians in a quest and about the Norse.. Annabeth has told me that one of her cousins was a Norse demigod.

Everyone had a confused face now, even Hades. While the others decided to let it drop, Zoë and Hades seemed to understand. They both shot me a glance that said: 'Let's talk later'.

"I don't know, nephew. Maybe", Hades said.

"Where do we find him?" Zoë asked.

"Somewhere between L.A. and California", he said. That's at the other side of the country. Oof.

"You'll depart tomorrow". Hades announced.

"Where's Travis Stoll? Is he coming too?" Silena asked.

"Mr Stoll has... other business right now". Everyone shared a look. What would Travis be doing right now?

Line Break (THIRD PERSON)

He was in a dead end in Los Angeles, watching the conversation. He had no problem with these demigods watching him. They were nothing but demigods, but well, He was too. But He had the power of each kind of demigod together. Cause He was THE Demigod. The most powerful one. His pantheon was relatively new, but His parent wasn't.

Then, the one he was looking for came. They had agreed he would come to that spot and give the object He wanted.

He came with another figure after him.

"Give it to me", He commanded.

The new figure approached him and gave him a large object, that even though it was covered, could still emanate some light.

He didn't say thank you, but just nodded.

"He son wants to join too?" The demigod asked.

The figure nodded.

"Well then, welcome Ares".

A/N: Soo, I put MULTIPLE hints on who the big bad will be. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I didn't get any reviews on if you want frequent updates or long updates, so I'll just keep the former.


	4. Theories

A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I had things to do under others editing the first chapter. But anyway, here's 4.

I was waiting for the others in Hades' couch. I had explained Hades about the Egyptian and Norse guys.

"Where's Travis?" I asked him.

"He is doing a mission". Hades responded in a tone that said that he wouldn't talk more.

"Hades? Why is Zeus breaking the laws of death?" I asked him.

"Look, nephew, this is nessecary. We need you, okay? The rest of demigods aren't that experienced and the ones that are, simply aren't... how to say this, good enough for the job". Hades explained.

"But what about Bianca? She isn't that experienced either. Plus, she already died in a quest like this, you wouldn't want to hurt her again, right?"

"Percy, you have to know that Bianca has trained, learned, matured. I can't say she isn't the same Bianca you met years ago, but she knows everything you know and is good enough for this quest".

"What are you talking about, guys?", Bianca asked from the door to my right.

"Daughter, you're here!"

"As well as the others", Bianca announced. As she said that, Silena, Beckendorf and Zoë came in too. The sat on the couch while Zoë just stood, not wanting to get near me nor near Beckendorf.

"So, guys, I'm gonna teleport you to LA and you can track the demigod from there. I'm sure Zoë the hunter", he said, putting emphasis on the word 'hunter' ", can help with that. Try not to kill him. And by that I mean TRY. If it's completely needed you may kill the demigod". Hades was gonna proceed when Zoë interrupted.

"Are we completely sure it's a he?"

"No-"

"Always assuming it's a male right?!" Zoë cried.

"Zoë, please calm down", I told her.

She seemed to obey when her face relaxed a little and her light blush seemed to lessen.

"Everyone ready?", Hades asked. When everyone nodded, there was a flash of light that blinded all of us. After it faded, we weren't in Hades' gloomy palace anymore but in the crowded City of Angels.

I could see a mountain range in the distance, and a crowded beach.

I felt a couple pieces paper in my hand and when I looked, I found it was a thousand dollars.

Bianca saw this and whispered.

"Hm! God of Riches..."

"Guys we have a thousand dollars, I think we should either take a hotel or either camp in the woods and use this money for something else". I announced.

"The latter", Zoë agreed.

"The hotel", Beck and Silena said in unison.

"I think we should camp and save the money for when we really need it", Bianca suggested.

"Agreed", I said. Zoë nodded.

"Decided", I simply said.

Line Break

We had camped with Zoë's enchanted camp in the nearest woods. From the outside, the camps looked normal. But everyone knew that they were enchanted: they were much bigger in the inside than you could see from the outside. But she had only taken three so me and Bianca had to share one. While it would've been better to sleep alone, it was definitely better that sleeping with Zoë.

I was in the tent. The inside was as big as a tiny bungalow. It had white walls and only had a king-sized bed and a little table. There were two closets next to each other and a couple of window here and there. There was also a little space with a wall so that we could change and of course, a tiny bathroom.

"Your dad told me you've been training", I told Bianca. I was sitting on the ground and she was laying on the bed.

"Yeah, you know I died in the first and last quest I had and I knew that this might happen, so I did the most logic thing to do: train, learn, everything that every average demigod does". She shrugged.

"Bianca, you're way above average. You're a daughter of the Big Three. You have more potencial than any everyone".

"Look, Percy. I really appreciate that, but you have to know that I died on the fort quest I ever did. I wasn't good enough. But now I have increased my fighting skills, I now know everything about Greek mythology".

"Bianca, you were just new, but not anymore! Who told you you weren't good enough?" I waited for an answer.

"I did", she answered.

I just sighed and said:

"I can sleep on the ground, you go sleep on the bed". She looked like she was gonna argue, but knowing me, she knew I wasn't going to take a no for an answer, so instead of obiedently sleeping on the bed, got of the bed and laid down on the ground next to the left side of the bed. I did the same with the right side.

"What a waste of a comfy and big bed", I commented. Even though I couldn't see it, she smiled and shrugged. We both closed our eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Line Break

This time, I dreamt. I'm used to dreaming as I dream almost every night. But except if it was something important, the dreams would be about irrelevant things. Now, they weren't.

I found myself in a dark alley. It was night.

"What nice to meet you, Percy Jackson", a voice said. I looked around to see someone but found no one. Then suddenly a figure walked out of a shadow in front of me. The figure was had a hoodie and on that a aviator jacket. He had a black low hat on. The hat somehow seemed to pull the shadows to it covering the figure's face with them. Judging the figure's height, I assumed he was around my age, so about sixteen seventeen.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that. You'll be dead when I'm done!". The figure said with a cheerful voice. "There's a traitor of yours on my side, you know. There always is. I don't like to play dirty, but in this case it's better for me".

"When you're done with what?", I asked.

"With destroying this world, of course! This planet is too old and you mortals are destroying it. The best I can do is quicken the process. My father is ready to make a newer, and better version of humanity. I will be a hero! You might not think so, but, take a good look at what humanity is doing! The world is falling apart! We have to kill it off before it destroys others. When they finish fucking up this planet the next thing they'll do will be going to other places like Mars, or the moon and fuck these up too! We have to stop this!". His voice wasn't malicious, but as though he cared and this wasn't an excuse.

"Who is your father?", I asked him.

"Don't fear, you'll find out. I just called this dream to ask you. Are you going to join me or not? I am just asking. I understand you want to protect the world, but they have brought this upon themselves. It will be better for everyone if you just join".

Before I could say anything, I was woken up by Bianca shaking my arm.

Line Break

"C'mon, Percy, wake up", Bianca's soothing voice told me. I opened my eyes and saw Bianca's onyx colored face looking at me from above.

I blinked a few times and stood up. Bianca was already dressed up and I dressed up too. In the closet were clothes for a male too. Thank gods for that. But there were only black clothes, so I put black jeans and t-shirt.

"Percy, Zoë asked for a meeting outside", Bianca told me. She gestured me to come along.

I nodded and we both went out. When we were in the middle of the camp, Zoë and Beckendorf had put a table and chairs around it. Me and Bianca sat down on two of them. And after a minute, I sat next to Bianca, Silena next to Beckendorf, and Zoë next to me.

"Guys, I had a dream yesterday. I think it might have been the demigod we're looking for", I told them. Zoë nodded and gestured me to go on. I explained what had happened in the dream. I explained them about the guy with the hat and the end of the world.

"Nice outfit", Silena commented. At that, Zoë rolled her eyes.

"Did you recognize where you were?", she asked.

I shook my head and said:

"No. It was incredibly dark. I could only see it was a dead end alley, but nothing more", I told her.

"Oh".

"He talked about his 'father'. Any ideas on who it might be", Bianca asked.

"Well, he talks about that his father is ready to create a new world". Silena said. "If he's the demigod we're looking for, he has to have a godly parent. Someone who is powerful enough to create a new world". Zoë seemed thinking. Then, after a couple of seconds, she said:

"No normal god is powerful enough to create a new world. Have any of you heard of Chaos?"

We all shook our head. She sighed and explained.

"A book that Athena has says that there was a god, that created everything. Chaos was its name. But after literally endless years, Chaos must have faded, or at least be asleep, like Gaea".

"That would make sense. If Chaos creates everything it would only be him" she took a glance at Zoë "or her that would want to create another world".

Silena turned to him.

"Yes but he would have to be in slumber, cause if he truly wanted to do that he could have destroyed it with just a snap", she snapped her fingers "of its fingers".

"Yes, but if it really is Chaos, who is the demigod?" Zoë asked. "If it's Chaos, and the demigod is it's son, then it wouldn't be a demigod. I mean, if he wanted, he could have made him a powerful immortal, just like he did with the protogenos".

"Yeah, but what about the Ancient Laws? Didn't Zeus forbid the contact from gods to mortals?" I asked.

"If Chaos wants to destroy the world, he doesn't care about the Stupid Laws. Besides, Zeus made the laws. It can't apply to things older than him, like Titans, Giants and primordials", Bianca said. She looked at Zoë to validate what she had suggested about the Laws.

We kept talking until Zoë announced:

"We're moving".

"About that, Zoë. How are we supposed to track him? We don't know where he is, which is logic, but we don't know his name, who he is, who his parent is, etcétera". I asked.

"Well that's my speciality. That's why we're called the hunt", she smiled. "Oh and we're moving to San Francisco now". Seeing my expression she decided to tease me by saying:

"On fooooot". I'm sure she took special pleasure seeing my annoyed expression.

I waited until everyone was gone and said:

"It's bad enough that we're traveling 400 miles on foot, but saying it slooowly is just sooooo annoying". I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"I know. I did it on purpose", she said laughing.

I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me but are you and the hunter getting alooong?", Silena squealed. Zoë and I both blushed and said and glared at her.

"You're dead, daughter of Aphrodite", Zoë and I said in unison. This caused us to blush more and Silena blushed.

"I swear the next time I see her I'm gonna kill Aphrodite", I said as Silena as walked away.

I looked at the sky and realized it was getting dark.

"Holy crap it's getting dark already", I said surprised. I headed to my tent, put my shirt off and laid on the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a minute and when I was gonna close my eyes I heard Bianca come in and say:

"I thought you weren't gonna sleep in the bed".

I smiled and said:

"I wasn't gonna use it if you wanted to come in, and I tried to convince you to sleep in a big and comfy bed, but you're as stubborn as Zoë. So I decided I would sleep here. The offer is open though", I told her.

She chuckled and laid down next to me.

"Hey! Only one person fits in here!", I said smiling.

"Well, we're fitting perfectly!"

I chuckled and made room for her to lay down more comfortably.

"Good night, Bianca", I told her softly.

"Good night, Percy". With that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: So yes... Don't worry, the romance will come soon enough. I'm sure someone can figure out who the big bad is. The one who does may choose one thing for the story. And have some cookies. (: :)


	5. How to name this Uh! A filler Sorry

IMPORTANT A/N: Hey guys, I know I'm updating slower than usual but I have been doing other things. And from now on I'm putting 3D person view, cause it's really difficult to write a romance while you're in first person, specially a three way romance and having a man hater hunter. I know that it won't be as good for now, but for future readers I'm gonna edit the other chapters.

"C'mon Silena!" Percy said from 10 meters in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm not used to this kind of... intense walking", was the response.

"C'mon, demigods do this everyday", he told her. With that her face shifted into one of terror. Percy laughed. "You never been on a quest?"

"No!"

The group was walking the long way north to San Francisco. They had quickly packed the camps into Zoë's backpack, and had started walking. She had said it would take about six days, five if done fast. They were mostly traveling in the woods and forests and only in the city if completely necessary. Percy and Bianca were okay with it while Silena preferred to travel in the city. Of course, she was a daughter of Aphrodite, so she naturally disliked places as swamps and woods. And Beckendorf didn't care.

It was 400 miles, which was pretty shitty, but Zoë didn't care, it was pretty much what she did every time she went on a hunt to another place. But Percy was sure that after three years she must have to get the hang of it again. He was wrong, um... she was walking a a faster pace than he thought she would. There was no problem though, the rest could keep up with her. They just got tired much earlier than her:

"Can we stop for a minute?", Silena asked desperately.

Since Zoë was a couple of meters further than Percy and Bianca were, and they were a couple of meters further than Silena was, Zoë didn't hear her.

"Hey, Zoë! Silena asks if we can stop for a minute!", Bianca told Zoë in a high voice.

Zoë stopped and turned to us.

"You want to stop already? We've only walked for an hour!"

"C'mon, hunter, let Silena catch breath! She isn't used to this!", Percy told her.

Zoë sighed loudly and walked a couple of meters further into a clearing and sat down on a big and thick trunk and waited for us to catch up.

"And THAT", she said ", is why I, didn't want to bring, a daughter of Aphrodite, on the quest", she said. Then, she noticed that Silena had already come and heard that. "No offense", she added, smiling. Now everyone was sitting on different trunks.

"Shit, I've got flatu", Silena said. Zoë looked like she was gonna give a rude retort, but Percy purposely cut her off her by saying:

"I never thought I would hear the daughter of Aphrodite Silena Beauregard, say something like 'SHIT!'" He said smiling.

That earned him a death glare from Zoë. His smile got even wider at the sight of that.

"Oh, you annoy me like shit, Percy Jackson", Zoë said, still glaring at him. Even though she didn't notice, she was also smiling lightly.

Then, she heard a snicker. Percy suddenly turned to Silena who had an ear-splitting grin on her face.

"Oh, Silena! Will you ever stop?", Percy asked with a VERY annoyed look on his face.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!", she responded.

"I swear, one of these days I'm gonna kill you", Zoë said. Silena and Percy both laughed.

"Laugh all you want!", she said. "When I kill you both you're NOT gonna be laughing". This made them laugh even harder. This time, the death glare was directed to them both.

"How much longer?", Percy asked Zoë.

"We've walked 15 miles, we'll camp when it gets dark which would be in about other six hours."

Percy was gonna respond when they heard the sound that a blade makes when I goes out of the sheath. Percy turned to where the sound was heard and saw Beckendorf taking his sword.

"Guys!", he whispered. "Shut up a minute!" He put his sword in a ready position and looked around. Getting the signal, the rest of the group quickly followed. Then, all of a sudden, a big dog the size of a garbage truck was coming out of the border of the clearing lunging at Silena. She quickly stabbed the monster in the mid-section with her dagger as it was on her. Then, a more hellhounds appeared. The group was composed with four highly-trained demigods and a two-thousand year old hunter, so the hounds were quickly taken care of, but as they were going to walk again, more monsters of every size and shape came out. Dracaena, empousai, Lydian Giants, etcétera, began attacking the group. Now, that wasn't so easy.

Most of the group worked together, except for Zoë, who only took care of her and Bianca's back. Silena did just good enough to not die, while the others were just overwhelmed.

Percy was slashing his way through the dense horde of monsters. This remembered him of how he used to fight at the godly wars.

'How do all these monsters fit in such a little space?' he mused. His musings were soon cut off by a scream that he easily regocognized as Silena's voice. He tried looking for her through the monsters but found that she was being taken care of by Beckendorf. Percy decided to focus now and worry later.

With Silena and Beckendorf off the field, the monster got even more overwhelming, if possible. Bianca thanked Zoë for watching her back: in multiple occasions she had seen monsters like hellhounds almost bite her from the back only to be killed either by Percy or by Zoë.

About Percy, he seemed tired but just fine. As for Zoë... she seemed completely overwhelmed. She was sweating like crazy. Now and then Percy killed the monsters that somehow found a way through her defense.

This went on for about twenty minutes. After the attack, Silena was almost healed of the venom in her arm by Beckendorf who used a heavy part of the meds and godly food that Zoë had taken as supplies.

Silena and Beckendorf sat on the one trunk that hadn't been decimated during the fight.

"Great teamwork, Zoë", Percy scolded Zoë with a forced smile.

"Why thank, you". She noticed this and put the same sarcastic smile Percy had. It was a smile that stated that she hadn't liked his scold.

Then, Percy's act vanished and his face turned into an angry one. Now it turned into yelling.

"Zoë, Silena got injured and poisoned! And you couldn't help her? You were literally next to her!" He took a step towards her. Oh this is going to get ugly.

"Percy, why do you even care so much for her! She already got a boyfriend for that! Besides she's just a daughter of Aphrodite! She has just been slowing us down. We had to stop because of her stupid flatu and look where it has gotten us!". She took another step towards him.

"Zoë, what is your problem? Don't judge her just because of her parentage!" Now their faces were only inches apart.

"I don't! But she got us here!"

"The monsters would have gotten us anyway! We are four demigods, two of them being children of the Big Three and a demititaness! Plus, it wasn't her fault! There were hords and hords of monsters! Even you were overwhelmed and have like two millennia of experience, AS A HUNTER, while she hasn't even BEEN on a quest before!" Percy's face was blood red and the clouds were turning dark. At the sight of this, Zoë paled and realized that she actually feared Percy. How powerful was he really? She had seen him in the two godly wars he had been in and he was a demon. She backed off and Percy relaxed his face.

"Zoë... I'm sorry. I just lost it for a minute". Now they fear me, Percy thought sadly. Now his face wasn't just a relaxed one but a sad one. How did he lose it so fast?

Silena walked up to him and said:

"Percy, it's okay. She's right." Then she turned to Zoë. "If you want, I'll go back to the Underworld". Then Zoë realized that she had somehow lightly depressed Silena, telling her she was a burden and was only a weight.

"I'm sorry, Silena. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it", Zoe apologized. She hated apologizing and admitting she had been wrong, as she wasn't used to, but she didn't want Silena to suicide either.

"I'm sorry to, Zoë. I don't know how I lost it so quickly". Percy apologized too.

Beckendorf had been glaring daggers at Zoë but quickly changed the glare into a smile.

Then, Bianca had a great idea:

"Group hug!!!!" Without waiting a second, she launched herself at Percy bringing Silena with her. Beckendorf quickly joined. Everyone was looking at Zoë expectantly.

"C'mon, Zoë! We all know you have a fun side!" Percy tried to convince her. Beckendorf and Silena both frowned.

"We do?" They asked surprised. The rest all laughed.

"Sigh". Zoë came to hug the group carefully not to touch Beckendorf.

They hugged for a minute until Percy broke apart.

"Hate up break the fun, but this is way off topic". He sat on the trunk again. "I'm positive the monsters didn't plan this all by themselves. They're too dumb for that". They chuckled and sat down to.

"The demigod?" Beckendorf suggested.

"Or his dad", Silena added.

"I don't know. Until we do, we keep walking", Zoë said.

The rest groaned and stood up again.

"And watch out for the monsters". Percy added. They resumed their trek in California for a couple more hours until it got dark. Again, they camped and were eating dinner when they heard a growl. They also heard a voice say something like:

'What the hell are these things?'

Intrigued, they followed the voice and found a boy, with dirty blonde hair and a dirty face that seemed about eighteen to nineteen years old fighting a hellhound. At the sight of this, Zoë took out the enchanted bow yanking get necklace and in one shot killed the hound. She took a step towards him, who was staring at the group, and asked:

"Who are you boy?"

"Are you demigods?" He asked. Zoë send ready to shoot him for ignoring her question, but Percy stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and taking a step forward. As he got a closer look, Percy noticed that the boy's jacket and pants were tattered.

"Yes", Percy answered. Zoë glared at Percy for answering the boy after the later ignoring get question, but waited. "And you are?"

"Odin sent you too? He didn't tell me anything", he mused. Percy now realized what was just happening and smiled, something the others noticed, who were in complete confusion.

"Sorry, dude. We're not Norse", the boy had a confused look on his face. The only one that seemed to get what was happening was Percy. "We're Greek". With this, the boy seemed to understand. Percy extended his hand.

"Percy Jackson". The boy took his hand and shaked. They smiled.

"I'm Magnus. Magnus Chase."

A/N: As is said earlier, I'm sorry that Im updating slower, but I promise Im doing by best. Sooo... I know, not really a cliff hanger, but I really had to end this soon. 2K words, so I hope it's not THAT bad. But still, PM or review if you want to get faster updates, or longer updates.

Review. Did you like it, you might as well give me some ideas, etc. Say the first thing that you can think of.

Until next chapter.


	6. A Prophecy Again )

"Chase", Percy repeated.

"Yeah, you didn't hear?" Magnus asked him.

"Nothing". He let it drop. "So, come in".

He went to sit on the trunk which was visible from there. Before Percy could go with him, Zoë asked indignified:

"What?! You're just gonna trust him?!" She whispered. The others seemed okay while Zoë... Well she was Zoë.

"Zoë". Percy turned to her. "Do you trust me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you trust me?" Percy asked her more firmly.

"Eh - Yeah, I guess so", was the response.

"Look Zoë, I know you can't trust him already, but I swear if he gives me reasons to NOT trust him or even kill him, I will but I'm gonna take the risk of getting a Norse ally". Then, he got closer to get ear. "If he dies, who cares? If he kills someone here, I kill him. Besides, we are all dead. ALL of us". He put emphasis on the word 'ALL'.

"Come to my tent later", she said. Percy seemed to understand.

"Yeah, about them, where is the Norse guy gonna sleep?" He asked.

Zoë smiled.

"Oh I didn't ask for him, he's sleeping outside". At this, he smiled too.

"I knew you would say something like that."

Line Break

Magnus had asked were he was gonna sleep but Percy decided to make it fun and just shrugged. He went into Zoë's tent and left Magnus hanging.

The tent was a big bigger than his, with animal pelts hanging here and there. The inside of course also looked like a tiny bungalow, with a bed just like Percy and Bianca's. So yeah, it was overall the same as Percy's tent.

Percy found Zoë lying on the bed with all her clothes still on. He knocked on the side of the door that was in the tent.

She sat and greeted with a wave of her hand.

"Hey, Percy".

"I guess you would like me to explain about Magnus?"

She smiled.

"Yes, that would be very nice."

"Can I sit down?", Percy asked being afraid that he might miss a either butt cheek or a body end.

"There's no problem, Percy". She smiled. Percy sat down on the bed careful not to be too close next to her and began explaining. He didn't know much about them. He told her that he remembered Annabeth telling him about her cousin Magnus being a Norse demigod, that he was a son of the Spring God and everything Annabeth had told him. Then, while he was explaining, his mind drifted to her.

So, Annabeth was killed by Gaia (which also was her ally), trying to stop her from killing Percy. She made some sort of deal with the latter, in which her family and beloved ones probably still lived. Not much of a brain you have, Percy though. He still couldn't believe she had done that. That's so dumb. He wasn't a son of Athena, but it was pretty clear that Gaia isn't dumb and would just use any demigod that has caused her trouble. When that demigod's role is fulfilled, Gaia kills him or her and thus sends them to Punishment. His mind stopped spacing of when Zoë waved her hand in front of his face. He rapidly blinked multiple times before he looked back at Zoë to his left.

"Yeah, what?" He asked.

"No- Nothing. You were talking while staring off into space", she told him.

"Oh.. Yea- Sorry". Then, her face turned serious.

"Okay, Percy Jackson. How do we know we can trust him?", she asked.

"How do we know if we CAN'T trust him?", I asked her matter-of-factly.

"We don't. We don't KNOW if we can trust him, so we DON'T trust him", she responded in the same tone. "Besides, you once trusted that daughter of Athena and look where you are. You can't trust anyone you don't fully know."

"I knew Annabeth, Zoë. I had known her for six years and I didn't think she would ever do something like that. She never gave any signs she was even emotionally capable of doing such thing!" Again, Percy was raising his voice. Being the somewhat more mature person she is, Zoë said in a low voice:

"Percy! Calm down! Look it's late, so go to bed. I'll take first watch. I'll wake you up after".

Line Break (TIME SKIP)

The group had arrived at San Francisco. You could tell because they had been walking an uncountable amount of time, aaand also because of the high buildings, the bay, etcetera.

Silena dropped down on her knees and exaggeratedly began heavily breathing. The others laughed lightly and Beckendorf said:

"No need to exaggerate, Silena". With that, they laughed harder.

They were in the border of a forest that was in front of the city, with a 70 foot cliff separating these two.

Percy was crouched looking over the cliff. Behind him stood the rest. He stood up and faced the others.

"How are we gonna reach the bad guys, expert tracker?" He asked Zoë.

"Simple: we search for his aura. He is supposed to be a powerful demigod, right?" She smiled. This was way more difficult than she said it would be. But the others didn't know that. If that stayed so, maybe they could finish the quest faster.

Percy nodded.

"We are gonna set up camp here and see if we can find something. Silena and Beckendorf, and the others boy, set up camp. B and Percy, come with me", Zoë commanded. Magnus reacted in mock offense by putting a hand to his chest and a mockingly hurt face. Zoë just ignored him and turned to Percy and Bianca, the latter having a brow raised.

"B?", Bianca asked.

"Oh yeah, it's much shorter than Bi-an-ca". Percy agreed.

"Sure thing, P", Bianca said smirking.

"Okay I swear I'm not giving you a nickname ever again", Percy muttered under his breath. Bianca chuckled.

"Hey, lovebirds, I'm over here". Percy and Bianca noticed that Zoë had walked further in the forest.

"Lovebirds? Seriously?" Percy asked. He had reacted relatively calm, while Bianca...

"Ew! Zoë! We're cousins! Ew! No! What?! No!"

Percy and Zoë both laughed.

"Let's go, Beeeeeee.". Now he said this stretching the B. Bianca playfully hit him on the shoulder and Zoë looked at them surprised.

"It's bad enough that you call me 'B'. Now stretching it out is just going sooo far", Bianca said with a serious tone. But Percy knew that she was just playing. Then, they both noticed that Zoë was looking at them strangely.

"What?" Percy asked, not knowing what exactly was happening that Zoë found so amusing.

"Boys", she muttered under her breath. Everyone heard it, however. "Whatever. Just come on", she said in a louder tone. Percy looked at Bianca for response but she just shrugged and walked over to Zoë. Percy quickly followed.

While they were walking, Zoë asked Percy:

"You talked to the boy last night, right?"

"Yes, I did, and don't call him boy, he deserves to be treated with respect". Zoë rolled her eyes. Percy sighed and continued. "Anyway, as I told you yesterday, he is completely dead like us". Bianca seemed interested but deduced that Percy would explain. "So, he from the Norse pantheon as you might have noticed. He died a couple years ago and was sent to a sort of... How to name this..." He sighed. "A... sort of Elysium but for heroes. Basically it's a Camp Half-Blood for dead heroes. So after doing a couple of missions, or quests, he was sent by Odin to help with the bad-tasted demigod". After the explanation, Zoë and Bianca both looked away assimilating what Percy told them.

"Okay, so how do we find auras?" Bianca asked curiously.

"It's really simple: we use... maaagic". Zoë sighed out the last word and widened her eyes giving it an exaggeratedly dramatic effect. Percy smiled widely and widened his eyes.

"Cool, so we do Hecate magic". Then, he frowned and put a funny confused face. "How do we do Hecate magic?". Zoë chuckled and simply said:

"We pray". She closed her eyes and didn't show any sign of doing anything, but she was mentally praying to the Goddess of Magic for a spell.

"But isn't that a-". Percy was cut off by Zoë saying:

"Don't interrupt me, Percy Jackson."

Yeah, okay fine, he thought. After Zoë stopped praying, she just opened her eyes and stood waiting.

"So... What happens now?" Percy asked.

"This". As Zoë answered, an Iris Message appeared on front of her. But it didn't have any image in it. It was the same mist and shined just like an Iris Message, but Percy doubted that it was really one. Then, a map of San Francisco appeared on it, but it looked like a photo taken by an infrared camera

"This infrared you see here is the aura. The redder places are the places with more and the more blue ones are the ones with less. As you can see, most of the city is blueish. But when you zoom in", she explained. The image zoomed to a place that you could see that was clearly fuchsia-ish. As out zoomed in, the bigger and bigger center of the most screen got redder. When it stopped zooming, the center of the screen was red, and the rest was getting lighter and lighter until it got blue.

"There", she said, clearly proud of herself.

Holy crap, Percy thought.

"But Zoë", Bianca said.

"That's our camp".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Don't worry, there's more to this chapter.

"Umm... No. Look. Our camp is here". Zoë said in a matter-of-factly way. The image shimmered and moved to another place far from the red dot.

"Oh". Percy and Bianca both blushed embarrassed but didn't have much time to say anything else.

Next to Zoë, a flash of golden light erupted and a human form materialized. It was clearly a male. He had blonde hair and tanned skin. It didn't take the trio much to recognize the most annoying god ever.

Except for Aphrodite, Percy thought.

They all sighed and said bored:

"Apollo". The god's shiny and happy face fell down for a second but then got its excited expression again.

"I expected a much more excited reaction to the awesomest god ever!" Zoë rolled her eyes at Apollo.

"That's not even a real word", she said annoyed. Apollo seemed to realize that now but decided to deny it by saying:

"Yes it is! And if it isn't, I'm making a new word!" Then, his expression turned to a casual one. "Anyway, I've come here because... What is a quest without a prophecy, huh?" Percy made a gagging sound and whispered loudly:

"Nooooo!!! Not another prophecy!!! I'm gonna die!" Zoë and Bianca rolled their eyes.

"Proceed", Zoë said. Apollo sighed and told them the prophecy.

A/N: I know that even though it's 2k this isn't much, but it's 11 already and I am not having much time to write. Plz give me some ideas and PM of you figured out who the big bad is. I'm really curious if you know that and who the traitor of chap 3 was. Until next chapter.


End file.
